1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an evaluation device for providing a transceiver system with performance information thereof, more particularly to an evaluation device for providing a transceiver system, which models a channel thereof using Nakagami distribution, with performance information thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a transceiver system 900 under a multiuser diversity scheme includes a transmitter 91 and a plurality of receivers 92. The transmitter 91 includes a plurality of transmit antennas 93, and the receiver 92 includes a plurality of receive antennas 94. Under the multiuser diversity scheme, the transmitter 91, such as a base station, is capable of communication with the receivers 92, such as cell phones of users.
Further, when the transceiver system 900 utilizes a transmit selective combining/receive maximum ratio combining (SC/MRC) scheme as an antenna scheme thereof, each of the receivers 92 is operable, in advance, to estimate the channels between the transmitter 91 and itself so as to determine which one of the transmit antennas 93 results in a channel that has relatively better performance. According to the evaluation results from the receivers 92, the transmitter 91 is operable to communicate with a selected one of the receivers 92, and to transmit signals to the selected one of the receivers 92 using one of the transmit antennas 93 corresponding to one of the channels that has relatively better performance. Then, the selected one of the receivers 92 is operable to weight the signals received by the receive antennas 94 thereof so as to optimize the performance of the transceiver system 900.
In “Outage probability of transmitter antenna selection/receiver-MRC over spatially correlated Nakagami-fading channels,” IEEE ICCT'06, November 2006, pages 1-4, Wang B. Y. et al. proposed a method for evaluating performance of a transceiver system under the multiuser diversity scheme by using Nakagami channels associated with integer fading parameters to simulate an outage probability. However, when evaluations are conducted in a metropolis, the channels of the transceiver system usually fade in various levels. Therefore, the Nakagami channels only associated with integer fading parameters are inappropriate for simulation of masking, fading, or other interferences in a metropolis.